I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll
|artist = Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (Fast Forward Highway) |year = 1982 2016 (Cover) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Blue |gc = Pink |lc = Blue |pictos = 56 |perf = Shirley Henault Background Dancers Laure Dary Marie Surzur |nowc = ILoveRock}}"I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll" de Joan Jett and The Blackhearts (cântată în joc de Fast Forward Highway) este în . Descrierea dansatorilor The dancer is a woman with black hair in a bun. She wears a gold tiara, a sash saying "Just Dance", a red and blue dress with sequins on the bust, and red heeled sandals. Fundal The background is representative of the stage of a beauty pageant, mixed with a rock and roll concert stage. Four pastel female dancers are present behind. It has a pink star in the back of the dancer, and when the chorus comes, two speakers with spikes appear, smoke appears, and a jumbo light up panel appears that flashes "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" and a red guitar. There are flashing lights on the bottom of the stage. Mișcări de aur There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Raise your arm and pull it down quickly. Gold Move 3: Point your thumbs to yourself while sitting down. This is the final move of the routine. RockN.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 ILoveRockNRollGM-0.gif| Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game ILRNRFinalGoldMove.PNG|Gold Move 3 File:-.gif|Gold Move 3 in the game Trivia * One of the background dancers resembles I’m An Albatraoz. The fourth background dancer also has the same dress as the P2 from Just A Gigolo. *This is the the third song to feature a spoken word element in the beginning of the dance. It is preceded by the remake of That's The Way (I Like It) and What Is Love. *During the beginning of the routine, the background dancers say "I love dancing", "I love happiness" and "I love pandas and chiwawas", respectively referring to the Just Dance series, Happy, The Panda and Chiwawa. *In the last chorus, the lyrics "come and dance with me" disappear without being highlighted. *The preview audio in the song selection menu starts at the beginning of the song, instead at the chorus like on most of the other songs. ** This is the first case in the series, followed by the Just Dance Kids 2014 version of I Like to Move It. *The final leg guitar part doesn't give any points on camera consoles. Galerie Iloverock.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' i love rock n roll3.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' on the menu 000000fa.png| cover ILoveRockAva.png|Avatar i love rock n roll bts 2.png|Behind the scenes ILRNRBac2 bts1.png|Behind The Scenes Backround Dancers 2 i love rock n roll bts.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers) Videoclipuri Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n Roll (Official Music Video) I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance 2017 Referințe Navigare es:I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll